


One-Way Glass

by lofi_charm



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Original Statement (The Magnus Archives), The Stranger Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofi_charm/pseuds/lofi_charm
Summary: Statement of [REDACTED] regarding a nightmare. Taken on January 23rd, 2014 at the Magnus Institute, London. Statement begins.
Kudos: 2





	One-Way Glass

**Author's Note:**

> cw for scopophobia

I’m looking at a large wall of glass. I assume it’s one way or at least tinted. Where I can look out and other people can’t look in. Except there’s a man on the other side of the glass and he’s staring at me. He seems about my age, maybe a bit older. His face is expressionless but the eye contact is sharp. After a moment, he turns and starts to walk away. I walk closer to the class to get a better look. The room he’s in is well lit but everything is black, like a stage. He turns around and smiles. I smile back, thinking I’ve made a friend. His smile gets bigger and mine does the same. My cheeks are starting to hurt. He’s stepping towards me. It’s a staring contest as well as a smiling contest apparently. I won’t blink. Our teeth are bared in these smiles. I won’t lose. His face... starts to shift with every step closer. His skin melts like warm putty. He ages decades in less than a second. Then his face looks puffy and lumpy like raw dough. Now it’s a new face. Another step closer. She’s about my age, skin taunt and shiny with youth. Another step and she’s wrinkled with sun spots and grey frizzy hair and eye bags. Her glare still holds me to the spot. I’m not smiling anymore. Neither is she. There’s something in the background now. I break eye contact to get a better look. Three people are standing ramrod straight behind her, expressionless, staring at nothing, their faces shifting in rhythm with hers. My eyes dart back to the figure in front of me. It’s stopped moving. I look to the left and two more people are standing and looking at nothing. I look back at the figure. It’s face is smooth and unrecognizable like a porcelain doll. It wears a smirk. I look back to the left and one of the figures is facing me. But now it’s on my side of the glass.

My eyes shoot open and my heart is pounding. I’m lying in my bed. It’s just a dream, a nightmare. But I don’t go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an actual nightmare I had 😭 pray for me


End file.
